OVERVIEW OF DIABETES-RELATED TRANSLATIONAL RESEARCH The University of Colorado Denver (UCD) has a long history of diabetes-related researchextending from bench to bedside and further into both clinical and community settings. Among the most prolific bench researchers are George Eisenbarth, John Hutton, and colleagues at the Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes whose work on the immunology of Type 1 diabetes has moved from basic science animal studies to the development of clinical trials of potentially new therapeutics using the NIDDK sponsored Trial Net. The prospect of CAIANDTR funding to dramatically increase the momentum of our T2 translational research activities is exciting. As is true elsewhere, tackling the challenges of this type of translational research is a relatively recent development; yet our progress is noteworthy. Below we briefly summarize the diabetes-related translational research expertise resident at UCD